Together, We Are Rainbow
by hellomynameselise
Summary: This is not just a counter-terrorist unit. This isn't just a bunch of people with guns shooting bad guys. This is much more. This is a family. This is Rainbow.
1. Chapter 1: Blitzkrieg

"What?" Elias said as he snapped out of yet another daydream.

"I said, we're going to go to that new ramen place after we're through with today's training," Elias looked at the man speaking to him, Jordan "Thermite" Trace, one of the Americans on the FBI team of Rainbow. He had his signature welding goggles on and his helmet in his hands and Elias noticed that he was trying to wipe a smudge of paint off the side. "Might be fun, it's been a while since we've all went out into the town and got blasted."

"Hm, maybe, ja. Who's going to be joining?" To be honest, Elias hadn't made much of an effort to socialize with the other operators ever since he got back from his mission during Operation Para Bellum. All his time being shot at inside a fancy house in the middle of a field drained him of all his social energy for another eternity and he would very much rather be in his room sleeping than anything else. Still, these people were his family and it would be rather rude of him to dismiss their attempts to socialize with him, he supposed.

"Uh… Yumiko and Miles are definitely coming. I think Masaru might, but I think he'd rather keep on tinkering with his drone then come out for a night, though," That man and his drone. If Elias didn't know better he would've thought Masaru was going to marry that thing. He swore he heard him talking to it like a pet dog one time as he was passing by his room.

"You know, I say we let him keep working on his roomba. I think those two are due for a session of couples therapy," The both of them laughed as they entered the prep room, where eight other operators were currently gearing up for a training match. Jordan set his backpack down on a table where Miles was cleaning his M1014. The man looked up at the both of them and shined his signature smile.

"Hey, guys! You ready for another match?" Miles asked the two men.

Jordan groaned and set his rifle down on the table, "As ready as I'll ever be. I still haven't gotten all the paint from last time off of my helmet."

Miles chuckled as he began to reassemble his shotgun, "Sorry. You kinda startled me when you blew through that wall."

"What the hell were you doing standing there anyways? Was the hissing not enough of a warning for you?"

"To be fair, I didn't expect you to come charging through. Eliza got me good, though," Miles began loading his M1014 with paint rounds, as that was standard procedure for training matches. He began doing the same thing for his M45. "Yo, Elias, you coming with us tonight? Should be fun."

Elias snapped out of another daydream. He's been losing himself more and more in them recently, "Uh, ja. Maybe. We'll see how I'll feel after you shoot me in the face with those paint rounds." The three men laughed again, Elias was nothing if not a comedian.

"Ah, come on, man. You should come out! We'll have some good eats and good laughs!" Miles added. Jordan nodded at his comment while cleaning his goggles. "And you deserve it, I would say. I heard what happened during Para Bellum. I mean, four people in Rainbow with shields and only two of them go on a mission with eight other people and the other one opted to take his LMG instead. That's gotta be stressful."

Elias shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a hot commodity. That and I can't shoot for shit with a rifle anymore," they all laughed once more, but Miles' words stuck to Elias. Being the only one with a shield on a mission is stressful, especially when you also have to look out for four other people that are behind you. Even with all his years of being behind that block of steel, he still wasn't used to the bangs and kicks of all the bullets hitting it, and having to pray to God that his arms wouldn't slip or the shield giving out. It was a life he chose, but that didn't ease the burden at all.

"Well, let me know what your answer is. We still got a few hours, anyways," Jordan put his hand on Elias' shoulder and he told him that he would. He said his goodbyes to the two men as he walked over to a table on the far side of the room where he was greeted by the slightly taller Gilles "Montagne" Touré. He greeted the man back with a handshake and tended to his G52 Tactical Shield. "Good to see you, Gilles." 

"Likewise, Elias. How was the trip?" the older man asked while loading his magnum with paint rounds.

"Like any other trip, a living hell, but I'll manage," Elias also began loading his P12 with paint rounds and his spare magazines saw the same treatment. He sighed under his breath as images of his mission in Italy played back and forth through his head, the bullets flying over him and his teammates heads, explosions going off seemingly every five seconds. He snapped himself out of another daydream and shook his head. He needed to go to sleep.

"Are you alright?" Elias looked at the other man who he, admittedly, forgot was there and immediately felt bad about that. He nodded at Gilles and attempted to give him a reassuring smile that fooled no one, especially the Mountain himself. "Elias. Tell me what's wrong, son."

Elias put down his pistol and sighed while he turned to face the older man. The two had grown closer during their time together in Rainbow, Elias seeing Gilles as a mentor and a father figure and Gilles coming to see Elias as another son and the fact that they were both part of Rainbow's only shield operators helped them bond. That was, in fact, why Gilles decided to take Elias under his wing, as they both shared the responsibility for being a literal shield amongst their teammates. Plus, the young lad reminded him of himself when he was younger.

"Something… happened in that house, Gilles. I haven't been able to shake it and it's been about a month. It's driving me insane." Elias said as he stared at the scratches on his helmet.

Gilles put down his magnum and crossed his arms, listening intently, "What happened?"

"There were too many of them… too many of them outside of a room that the new girl and I were trapped in. She was hit in the arm and pinned in a corner of the room as Dominic and I tried pushing them back. Then a grenade got thrown into the room, more specifically, the corner she was in. Her face… I mean, just her expression… the look of pure terror and thinking that you're going to blow up right there… it still haunts me. When I saw what happened, I immediately grabbed her out from there and put the shield in front of myself and the grenade," Elias took a deep breath. His breath was shaky and his throat felt like it was closing up.

"When I came to Dominic was carrying me out while she was providing cover fire," Gilles was still listening to him speak, not wanting to interrupt. Elias put his hands on his head and took another deep breath to calm himself down, "I shouldn't be alive, Gilles. I shouldn't be, but I am. I've had a lot of close calls, but this one just… hits harder, for some reason. She could've died, I could've died, and Dominic could've died," he was starting to tear up. A month of keeping this to himself took a toll on him, and he couldn't contain it anymore.

Before he knew it, he was pulled into a hug by the older man, who let him cry as he pat his back. The other operators seem to notice, but didn't say a word, letting Elias feel it out. They've all been where he was and recalled that interjecting would not have helped them get through it. Gilles was humming something in French for a little while to get the German to calm down, and that he did as he wiped away the tears from his face. "Listen, son. Everyone in this room has been through the same experience as you and they are all better for it. You jumped in front of that grenade for Aria because she is your friend, regardless of how well you know her for now. You jumped in front of that grenade because you know that it was the right thing to do. But, the most important thing is that you jumped in front of that grenade because you care. You care about the people you serve with and you will continue to care about those you serve with because we are all connected. You did it for the family."

Gilles let the German go and Elias was looking at him, "This doesn't make what you do easier, but that is why you are here. To protect the ones you hold dear, Elias. Because you are one of the few in the world that can and will. You understand, _mon amie_?"

Elias wiped away the tears from his eyes and laughed, "Geez, did anyone tell you how sappy you are?"

Gilles pat the top of his head, "It's one of my greatest qualities."

Elias hugged the older man once more and thanked him. "Shit… I just realized I have to go to the bathroom."

Gilles chuckled, "Hurry, go! You don't want to almost soil yourself again like last week."

" _Scheisse_ , will you just forget that happened already!" Elias ran to the bathroom outside of the prep room and emerged from it a minute or two later and almost walked right into a woman outside of the door.

" _Verdammt!"_ he jumped up; startled, "Sorry, you scared me."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry! I just realized how weird it looks like at the moment… it looks like I followed you to the bathroom," Aria "Alibi" de Luca was the woman standing in from of Elias. She was in her GIS uniform, minus her beret. She had her hair down and Elias couldn't help but notice how cute she was. He mentally slapped himself for thinking like that and realized that he had been silent for a bit too long.

"Oh, don't worry about it, people follow me all the time. I'm quite used to it. The only thing I'm missing is my shield," Aria laughed at his rather topical joke and he joined in, but his was more of a nervous laugh than anything. He didn't know why he was so nervous, though.

"I just wanted to say thank you, Blitz. I had realized that I didn't yet get to thank you for saving my life on the field, especially since we know nothing about each other. I didn't expect anyone to throw themselves on top of a live grenade for me when I joined and I am incredibly thankful for what you did," she pulled out a box that looked rather hi-tech and held it out. The box unfolded to reveal one of her signature gadgets, a volumetric display, although this one was significantly smaller and projected text that read " _smile_ " in German rather than one of her freaky self-displays.

" _Mein Gott_ , this is amazing! Did you make this?" Elias took the display into his hands and stared at it in awe.

"Yes! I had to get some help to make it smaller and Emmanuelle was kind enough to offer a hand. I wanted to repay you in some way as thanks for saving me from blowing up," she rubbed the back of her head. "Do you like it?"

" _Hölle ja,_ I do! This truly is amazing, I'm so glad I saved you," they both chuckled, "No, but truly, thank you. But you didn't have to do this, you are part of the team, it's my duty to protect everyone."

"And it is mine to make sure my team knows I am grateful," Aria said with a smile. They both stood in the hall like this for quite some time, just looking into each other's eyes and smiling at each other. Gilles stepped out into the hallway to find the two with each other and smiled to himself at the sight.

"Oi, you two! The match is about to start!" he told them.

"Right, it's that time again," Elias closed the box and faced Aria once more, "Again, thank you very much...uh... I'm sorry, I'm bad with names..."

"It's no worry, you can call me Aria. And I'm the one who should be thanking you," the two shook hands and Aria started to walk back into the prep room.

"Aria!" Elias called out as the woman turned back to face him, "You can call me Elias. Blitz is what my father calls me."

Aria laughed again and it was music to Elias' ears, "Of course. I'll see you out on the field, Elias," she winked at him as she stepped back into the room to gear up. Elias smiled to himself as he felt his face get warmer.

Now it was time to go to work.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Blood

"Ow! Gustave! Be careful!" Monika exclaimed while rubbing her arm.

"Please, Monika, I didn't even put the needle in yet," Gustave "Doc" Kateb chuckled to himself as he gently took hold of the German woman's left arm and injected the annual flu shot into her. "There, now that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

The German muttered something under her breath in her native language as she slid off the stool. Gustave, in the meanwhile, took this time to get up from his seat and stretch, as he had been sitting for more than a couple of hours in his office giving his fellow colleagues flu shots. Monika "IQ" Weiss gathered her things together before turning to the doctor, who was scribbling things on a clipboard. "Is that all, Gustave?"

Gustave bit the end of his pen, "Yes, that would be all. Unless you have any questions about anything else?"

"Actually yes, I was wondering what I did to make you hate me?"

The Frenchman laughed to himself, "Trust me, I meant no harm. I don't have a mean bone in my body, mon cher. Just try to rest for the next few days and don't do anything too straining."

Monika smiled to herself and thanked the good doctor by giving him a kiss, which he gladly accepted with a smile. The two stood there for a few moments like this, embracing each other and laughing together before Monika pulled out of the kiss to look into the Frenchman's soft brown eyes, "I wonder what Six would think if she knew some of the operators are dating each other."

"I doubt she would care, as long as we still do our jobs. That being said, I'm having quite a difficult time imagining that talk being in any way fun or entertaining," the pair laughed and let each other go. Gustave eyed the clock and let out a sigh of relief when he found that they had another hour to themselves before the next batch of his colleagues were supposed to get their flu shots. He walked over to his locker and pulled out two bento boxes that Yumiko had given to him an hour ago as thanks for her flu shot and as an apology when she accidentally punched him in the face when he tried to give her the shot the first time. "Would you like to join me for lunch, mon amour?"

"I would love to," Monika smiled as she took the second bento box from Gustave and sat down next to him. The two mostly ate in silence, just merely enjoying each others company. They had spent their downtime like this with each other for two years, being comfortable with each other and being perpetually stuck in a honeymoon phase. Ever since they first joined Rainbow, they had been drawn to each other, whether or not it had been raw attraction or genuine interest was something that Gustave wasn't entirely sure about. But he was glad that the German had made the first move, as he was never the type of person to be bold romantically; something that he admits has caused him to miss some opportunities.

He couldn't help but wonder if they'd be together if she had never came up to him after a round of training and had complimented him on his aim. He had shot her in the middle of her helmet with a paint round from his magnum from a considerable distance, a shot that earned him a respectable nod from Mark "Mute" Chandar. He was quite surprised about that. Gustave guessed that he would probably have not said anything to the German woman if that hadn't happened. He laughed at the memory of Gilles and the rest of the GIGN team egging him to ask her out, only to have her come up to him instead. The GIGN team lost their cool the moment the woman walked out of the room and his face has never been as red as it was that night.

"Oh, are we still meeting tonight?" Monika's voice snapped Gustave out of his thoughts and he looked the woman in her bright, blue eyes.

"Of course, if you aren't busy. Training should be over by the time you and Emmanuelle are done modifying her drone," he ate the last of his rice and put the lid back on the container. Monika did the same and gave him her box to return to Yumiko. Monika then leaned in to give the Frenchman another kiss, which he returned. The two were interrupted a few moments later by a cough in the doorway and they both had turned to see a man leaning on the doorway.

"Should I come back? Perhaps in an hour or two?"

"You're early," Gustave said with slight disappointment.

"Actually, I'm on time. It's 1 o'clock," the man pointed at the clock and, sure enough, he was right.

Gustave cursed to himself under his breath and turned to Monika, "I'm sorry, mon amour, it seems that I've lost track of time."

The German gave him a peck on his lips and stood up with her things to leave, "Don't apologize. Just make it up to me tonight," she winked to him as she began to leave the room. Gustave had a slight tinge of red on his face, but his smile left his face when he remembered that the man was still here. He got up from his seat and grabbed his clipboard while motioning for the man to sit down.

"She's cute. Nice pull," the man said.

"Mm," Gustave said, dismissively. He flipped through a couple of pages of what was on his clipboard and stopped at the page of the man.

Oliver "Lion" Flament had been sitting in front of Gustave, watching him scribble things down on that clipboard of his. The silence had been awkward, as the two shared a bit of bad blood between each other and they never really liked each other too much in the first place. As professionals, they worked alright together and there always seemed to be a mutual amount of respect for each other on the field, given that their interactions with each other were limited. Outside of the field, however, was where things were a bit more awkward and hostile. Oliver recalled a time when he attempted to make amends with Gustave, only to have Gustave quite literally kick him out of his office. Julien later confirmed that this sort of behavior was rather uncharacteristic of the doctor and Oliver made a mental note of that.

Gustave snapped his gloves on and readied the syringe with the vaccine, "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Say, doc, you didn't happen to fill that syringe with a deadly poison just now, have you?" Oliver said, sarcastically.

"I took an oath to do no harm, even to you. So just sit still," Gustave pulled the man's arm towards him and carefully injected the vaccine into him. He fought the urge to slap a band-aid on Oliver's arm back with all his might as he put the band-aid on. He scribbled a few more things on his clipboard and mumbled something under his breath about the other Frenchman, something unflattering. "You're free to go whenever, Oliver."

Oliver rubbed the spot where the shot had been given as he stood up from his chair and stretched it. He turned to the doctor who wasn't even paying attention him anymore. He really must hate him. "By the way, Michael wanted me to tell you that training starts in two hours."

"I'll be there. You can leave now," Gustave dismissed Oliver with a simple hand wave without looking up from his clipboard and sighed to himself when he heard Oliver leave.

He was really hoping that he wasn't also on tonight's roster.

* * *

 **3:30 PM Hereford Base Training Yard #02**

"They're blowing the south wall!" Julien "Rook" Nizan yelled. Gustave ran across from the lockers and into the objective next to him before the exothermic charge blew it open. Miles, who seemingly learned his lesson from last time, followed suit while firing off a couple of blasts from his UMP .45 as he ran into the objective room and ducked behind a couple of crates to reload his sub-machine gun.

"Fuck, that shit is loud! Hey, Jordan, you think you can make a version that's at least twenty-five percent more quiet than that?!" he yelled. He heard a laugh from the other side of the wall and he smiled at himself while motioning towards Dominic, who had a nitro cell in hand. "You ready, man?"

"Hit it," Dominic replied. Miles pulled the pin from his impact grenade as he got up from the crates and threw it at the wall to his left as he ran further into the room, exposing a very confused Jordan and Eliza staring into a freshly made hole. Dominic chucked his nitro cell at the bottom of their feet and detonated it, causing a massive explosion of paint to get all over the two operators.

"Goddammit, that's going to take fucking forever to get off!" Eliza yelled as she walked out of the room. Jordan followed the redhead out while he was shouting his own expletives, saying something about all the time he spent wiping paint off his helmet, only to do it again. Dominic, now overcome with a sense of cockiness, vaulted through the hole to advance to the locker room, only to be surprised to feel the air shake around him. To confirm his fears, a disembodied voice announced that he has been spotted and, soon after, Oliver came in from the hole Jordan made to spray Dominic down with his V308.

"Scheisse!" the German yelled as he walked out the room in defeat. Oliver smiled to himself as he took cover behind the lockers and threw his drone out. He scanned his surroundings before droning out the objective room, finding Julien alone in a side room next to objective. He wasn't paying attention to the direction that Oliver was in, which gave him enough time to peek through and one tap Julien on his helmet. Julien sighed as he announced that he was hit and walked out of the basement to join the other operators who were out.

Gustave and Miles were the only two left on the defending team and they hunkered down in the objective room, Gustave under a reinforced hatch watching an angle towards the lockers and Miles next to his bulletproof panel that was barricading one of the main doors of the objective room. The two stood in their positions for what seemed like an eternity until Miles was caught off-guarded by a breaching charge that when off on the panel he was next to. Through the smoke emerged Seamus "Sledge" Cowden, who blasted Miles in the chest with his M590A1 pump-action shotgun. Miles clutched his abdomen as he weakly proclaimed that he was hit as he was walked out of the room. Seamus, who felt sorry about what happened, offered Miles a "sorry, lad" before being hit in the mask by a paint round delivered by Gustave.

Gustave used this opportunity to run into the room and catch Monika off-guard, who had been on her gadget trying to locate any electronics in the other room. He shot two paint rounds onto her vest as she gave him a disappointing look. He smiled under his mask and pat her shoulder as he jumped behind a couple of barrels to reload his MP5. It was just him and Oliver left now.

He pulled out his phone and was disappointed to find that the camera in the room next to his was disabled. He then heard the familiar sound of a drone scuttling by close to him. He used this opportunity to catch Oliver off-guard, who he was almost ninety percent positive was still in lockers. He shot up from the barrels and peeked through the doorway into lockers and was confused to not see Oliver there. He heard the sound of boots hitting the ground to his left and turned to see Oliver, who had jumped down from the garage ladder. Oliver raised his rifle at Gustave, who frantically tried to react before getting shot with a barrage of paint rounds, a few of which accidentally hit his neck.

"Merde!" Gustave yelled as he threw down his sub-machine gun. He took his helmet off and threw it at Oliver, who ducked in an attempt to dodge it. Gustave practically ripped off his own balaclava and held his hand up to his neck, which was definitely starting to bruise. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Oliver seemed a bit confused and he was definitely annoyed at the fact that a bulletproof helmet was hurled at his face, "What are you talking about? I just did my job, you were an enemy and I took you down." Oliver removed his mask and took his own balaclava off, revealing his sweat covered face. He put his rifle on a barrel next to him and made eye contact with an enraged Gustave.

Gustave could feel the pain shooting up from his neck, but he was too angry with Oliver to care, "You shot me ten times, four of which hit me in the neck in close quarters, espèce d'idiot!" It took all his strength to not throw a punch at the other man, and he was slowly starting to lose his composure. The other operators, who had been standing outside waiting for the match to end, heard shouts coming out from the basement and walked back in to investigate what was going on. They were all surprised to see Doc yelling, as the man is mostly known for keeping a leveled head all of the time.

Oliver crossed his arms, "And what, you think I did that on purpose? Yes, Gustave, you caught me. I purposefully wanted to hit your neck as much as possible so you wouldn't be able to breathe, you caught me red-fucking-handed." He was also starting to lose his temper and was on the verge of shouting, a contest he knew he could win. But he wanted to resolve this situation in a calm manner, for once. He quickly asked The Lord to help him hold himself back, for the safety of this man. Gustave, however, had no plans on controlling himself to the degree that Lion was.

"You could show some self-restraint! All it takes is two body shots to count as an out, not ten!" Gustave stepped closer and kicked his MP5 away from him. He began shouting at the other man in French, pointing his finger in Oliver's face, which Oliver really didn't like. He then started to yell back at Gustave and was surprised to find that his loud voice didn't scare him off.

"Uh… what are they sayin', Julien?" Eliza asked.

"Oh… trust me. You thought you Americans were foul-mouthed? You don't want to know," Julien replied. He took off his helmet and began nervously wiping the paint off of it.

The two Frenchmen went at verbally assaulting each other for another minute or two until it showed signs of getting physical when Oliver pushed Gustave. Miles and Jordan held Gustave back from maiming the man while Julien held Oliver back while telling him to calm down. Gustave started to regain his composure and told the two men to let him go and they did so. Oliver bent down to pick up the other man's helmet and shoved it as hard as he could onto the other's chest, "You know, what, doc? Why don't you just save me the trouble of wondering and tell me why you hate me so fucking much!"

"BECAUSE YOU GOT MY BEST FRIEND KILLED!" Gustave yelled.

The room fell silent and the only thing audible was Gustave's panting. Because, for one, no one has ever heard Gustave yell that loudly and because the sudden shift of energy in the room. Everyone in the room awkwardly looked at each other until all eyes fell on Oliver, who had been standing there speechless. "West Africa, 2015. You didn't forget, did you?" Gustave said. He sounded more somber than enraged, like he was a few minutes ago. Oliver still stood, speechless, as did the other operators around them. Gustave sniffed as he bent down to pick up his MP5 before storming out of the building. Everyone was still looking at Oliver, who was now looking at the floor.

* * *

 **5:09 PM Hereford Base Medical Center**

"Are you okay, Gustave?" Monika asked.

"Oui," the man replied. "Just a slight sting," he winced at the pain his neck was giving him. The ice pack didn't seem like it was helping.

"I don't mean your bruises, mein leib," she sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. Gustave had been staring at the same spot on the floor for quite some time now, barely uttering a word to her. Monika had to admit, she didn't really know what to do in this situation, as Gustave had never been the type of person to act like this. This was all uncharted territory to her. Gustave let out a deep sigh as he looked into her blue eyes.

"In that case, then no. I… am not fine," He put the ice pack down and wrapped his arms around the German. "Like Eliza says, 'everything sucks,'" Monika laughed and gently ran her hand through Gustave's hair to console him. The two stayed like this in silence for a good while. He just wanted to embrace her until he fell asleep.

"Was it true? What you said back at the training yard?" Monika asked.

"Yes. Though I suppose it would be unfair to say that it was completely his fault, but the decisions he made during our time in West Africa were questionable at best. And his decisions ended up claiming the life of my friend," Gustave's grip around Monika tightened. "That was the first time we came at odds with each other."

"Was that why you were so on the fence when he was chosen to be part of Operation Chimera?"

"Yes. I heavily objected to both Six and Eliza, but given the situation we were all in, there wasn't a better choice. But I still don't see how that offer extended to Rainbow," Gustave sighed again. He really didn't like Oliver.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and pair turned around to find Oliver standing in the doorway with a six-pack of French beer. He awkwardly entered the room and asked Monika if it was okay to speak to Gustave in private for a few minutes. She gathered her things before giving Gustave a kiss on the forehead and leaving. Oliver sat down next to Gustave and offered him a bottle of beer and Gustave reluctantly took it. The two mostly sat in silence, both in their uniforms and gear as they haven't had the time to change out of them.

"So. I realize that even after all these years, I still haven't said that I'm sorry for… what happened," Oliver awkwardly started. "I know that… some of the decisions I made during that time were questionable, but I was just trying to keep everyone safe. That was my one mission, to protect all of you, and the fact that I couldn't because of my own inability to recognize my faults still haunts me to this day." He shifted in his seat and took a large swig out of his beer bottle. "So. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about your friend, Gustave. It really was my fault."

"No, it isn't fair to blame the whole thing on you. There were a number of factors that contributed to everything. I've been unfair blaming it all on you. I was angry, I was heartbroken, and I was confused. I wrongly pointed my finger at you and only you. And I'm sorry for that," he took another drink from his bottle. "But it's not completely about that anymore, Oliver. We are fundamentally different people and we will always disagree on the methods that the other person will use. Because the truth of the matter is, you will always find my humanitarianism a liability and I will always think your lack of empathy is a detriment to the safety of others. That is just how it's going to be between us." Gustave sat up from his seat and tossed his empty beer bottle into a nearby trash can and made his way towards the door, leaving Oliver to himself in the middle of the room. "But that doesn't mean we can't try and put our differences aside and be civil."

Oliver arched a brow and looked to Gustave, who stood leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed giving Oliver the patented Gustave Kateb genuine smile. "Are you hungry? Training today was gruesome," Gustave said.

Oliver smiled as he made his way out the door with his fellow operator, "Starving."

* * *

Authors Note: Holy moly, I didn't expect this story to have so many people liking it! I originally wasn't so sure about writing another chapter, but after I saw how many people seemed to like it, I decided to keep going with it! So here we are! I decided that I wanted to go in depth with the way that Doc and Lion would probably interact with each other, since it says that the two have quite a bit of bad blood between each other in Lion's bio. Also, I thought that Doc x IQ was a pretty cute match up so, I decided to throw that in there! This chapter was a lot harder to write than the first one because I didn't have a solid idea to work off of besides Doc and Lion disliking each other. But, I think it's pretty alright! I hope you guys enjoyed this one and until next time!


End file.
